(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear fuel storage systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus for guiding and inserting nuclear fuel assemblies into a reactor vessel or on-site fuel storage pool.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Nuclear fuel is contained in fuel elements which are formed into fuel assemblies and inserted into a grid plate of a reactor vessel. Fuel handling and loading are conducted with the reactor vessel and fuel-handling pool filled with ambient temperature demineralized water. Typically, the loading process is complex and slow, requiring multiplication measurements for fuel placement, slow fuel insertion, and frequent pauses to relocate sources and monitors. Additionally, the results are checked and rechecked until all fuel assemblies are properly installed into the grid plate of the reactor vessel.
Various prior art fuel assemblies include transfer mechanisms for facilitating the fuel loading operation. Many transfer mechanisms include a conical portion for guiding the fuel assemblies into a position proximate the grid plate opening. The fuel transfer guides of the prior art are cumbersome and do not greatly reduce the time and difficulty associated with fuel assembly loading.
Thus, there remains a need for a fuel assembly locator which is compact and easily repositionable while, at the same time, reduces the time and difficulty associated with fuel assembly loading and greatly reduces the risk of fuel assembly damage during fuel reload.